A Mixture of Madness
"A Mixture of Madness" is the tenth episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the tenth episode of the series overall. It aired on March 15, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Synopsis In the past, Lucas gets close to a counselor evaluating his early release. It is eventually revealed that the counselor worked for Rabbit. In the present, Rabbit's gunmen riddle the police station with gunfire, and Lucas seems to be out of luck, only to be saved by Proctor and Burton. In the morning, the deputies and FBI arrive at the scene in shock. Lucas exchanges himself to Rabbit for Max. Carrie, Sugar, Job and the three deputies go to Rabbit's outpost to save Lucas and a shootout occurs. Sugar and Brock are wounded. Rabbit tortures Lucas and prepares to kill him when Carrie arrives. After a brief exchange of words, Carrie shoots her father. When the other law enforcement units arrive, Rabbit has disappeared, leaving behind only the picture of himself and Carrie. Hurt by Carrie's choice of Lucas over her family, Gordon leaves with the children. Jeffrey shows up at Proctor's house and attacks him. Burton arrives to fight off Jeffrey, and although sustaining wounds, eventually kills him. Rebecca walks downstairs in horror, and Burton instructs her to help her uncle. While Nola and Alex are having dinner, a car screeches by the house and drops off a bloody bag...containing Jeffrey's head. Nola, intrigued by this turn of events, decides to stay in town for a while. Mayor Dan Kendall sits on a ledge in the construction site of the casino, calling his wife. Unbeknownst to him, Procter and Rebecca arrive at the casino, intent on teaching Alex a lesson. They blow up the casino, unknowingly killing the mayor as well. A small group of hunters come across the remains of the body of the real Lucas Hood. In a post-credits scene, Jason Hood, son of the real Lucas Hood, is shown watching a YouTube video of the fight between Mr. Sanchez and the unnamed protagonist as Lucas Hood. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Derek Cecil'' as FBI Agent Dean Xavier *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow *''Anastasia Griffith'' as Dr. Paradis *''Harrison Thomas'' as Jason Hood Co-starring *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Stevie Ray Dallimore'' as Gregor *''Joseph Meissner'' as Mikhail *''Marcus Hester'' as Marcus Moody *''Jessejames Locorriere'' as Dex Moody *''Michael Tourek'' as Tom Moody *''Jeff Chase'' as Jeffrey *''Ray Stoney'' as FBI Agent McAvoy *''Adam Minarovich'' as a Corrections Officer *''Joey Box'' as a Guard *''Vladimir Orlov'' as a Guard Cast Notes Preview Videos References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes